


There is nothing.

by SherlockiansFanFics (P0werToTheFandom)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werToTheFandom/pseuds/SherlockiansFanFics
Summary: Trigger warning: implied suicidal thoughts, etc.Watch(read) as the pieces of Sherlock crumble.





	There is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Implied suicidal thoughts, etc.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, any of the characters in the Sherlock universe or anything else pertaining to Sherlock.

"I don't have friends."  
"Hmm, I wonder why."

_It all began right then, the moment everything started falling apart._

"Alone is what I have, alone protects me."  
"No, friends protect people." The door slams behind him, just as my heart tries to once again shut itself off.

_Another crumble._

"I asked you not to be dead."  
"I heard you."

_He doesn't want me to be here. He moved on._

"You made a vow." 

"..."

_The last card has been set, and the tower has been knocked down. Just when light was coming through, the biting wind and consuming darkness takes it away. Just.... like... that._

"I'm a high functioning sociopath." The words echo through my head. "I don't care; I don't need friends." _But I need John._  
_What breaks when your heart has no more pieces to lose? Your soul. Who you are, everything about you... what is left once that is gone? Brilliance. It acts as a shield to protect me, and it saves me from emotion._

"I'm sorry, Sherlock... he say's- that-, John said it, that if you were to come around... asking after him-... offering to help..."  
"...Yes?"  
"He said... He'd rather have anyone than you."  
"..."  
"Anyone."

_What is left, once even that is gone? Truly, I wonder... is no one misses you, and life is meaningless... what is there left for you?_

_St. Bart's rooftop. The beginning of my troubles, yet ironically will aid in the ending of them._

My body is on auto pilot, carrying me to the edge. No emotion, emptiness.  
Feet on the ledge, note in my jacket. No tricks this time.

_Tell me, what is there left? Once everything is gone... there is nothing._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any thoughts in the comments.


End file.
